Emotions
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Ahsoka Tano. Lux Bonteri. Two innocents that to most, would think love would be impossible. These one-shot moments between them though would forever change everyone else's opinions and the galaxy itself. Luxsoka & Others.
1. Looks

**Emotions**

**By Isabella 'Izzy'**

**Full Summary: One-shot moments between Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bontaire. This is kind of a companion to my fic 'Secrets and Lies' including a few OC's rom it and plot points, but can be read independently. (Except for one or two chapters in particular.) However though, this has some spoilers to season 3. If you haven't seen the episode 'Heroes on Both Sides', I might ruin the excitment for the episode for ya if ya haven't seen it. Sorry!**

**Another Note: I am still a Rexsoka fan. If it happens, I'll be happy because it's cute. But there's always this age difference and yeah...I think you understand my point. Lux and Ahsoka are roughly around 15 to 16 (well now at least because well, you know. She changed.) and perfect for each other. That's at least in my opinion.**

**Rated: T because I said so. So there.**

**Pairings: AhsokaxLux a.k.a Luxsoka. Some Anidala, Obitine, and Kaayla**

**. / .**

_One: Looks_

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, Lux Bontaire swore to himself he was looking at a goddess.

She had flaming orange red skin, and a long, graceful body. Her head-tresses and lekkus were still growing, but they were at an angle now that made her look almost fragile. But from the armor on her body, she looked like a victorious warrior. She was slim for age as well, which he guessed to be around hers, so small, he could've wrapped his arms around her twice. Her lips were full and parted, but silent and not a word came from her the first time they met.

_Her eyes,_ _though_. Those sharp, piercing gray blue eyes were what made him go weak in his knees. He could've lost himself into a whole new dimension if he were to be allowed to stare into those eyes. He could've looked on for forever, each new emotion came what seemed like a new set of eyes he had to stare at. She slowly, but gracefully walked past him, head lowered down a bit with the shadows playing tricks on him, for he couldn't quite catch much a glance of her face. But from her lips that he could see, the same color of her skin that glowed from the suns, were chizzled into a cold frown.

"Here let me get that." he offered, extending his hand out to reach for the luggage she was carrying.

She lifted her head up, the cloak and shadows dissapearing so he could catch the beauty of her face. She wasn't frowing much now, but she didn't smile either. Her lips curled into a very light, possible smile, and warmly declined his offer.

"Thanks. I got it." she spoke before still walking.

For the rest of his life, Lux Bontaire made a swear and mental note to never, ever forget that face that was Ahsoka Tano's.

**. / .**

**MU ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm evil enough to give you all a tiny one-shot, for NOW. There will definetly be more. Some in order of the episode. Some from my fic. Some random. And some unexpected. I have a plan to get up to 100 one shots for them. Wish me luck and please review! **

**X Isabella X**


	2. Smiles

Emotions

**Author's Note: I don't know what to say. I'm, I'm speechless in all honesty! Thanks you all for your so kind reviews! Free virtual cookies to all!**

**Alright, time for the next chapter/one-shot. I knw some people actually count how many words that they write in their fics...as for me, yea-NO. Not happening. Wastes too much time anyway. Okay, this next one-shot is kind of random. Check it out!**

**. / .**

_Two: Smiles_

They sit there alone in the garden of his mansion. A small gazebo is all that shades them from the pale, warm afternoon sun as they chat like old friends, rather than a Sepratists and a Jedi.

He laughs. "And you really said that?" he asks as he still giggles a bit. She nods, laughing a bit herself.

"Yup. Called him a droid, and always have been. To be honest, I'm quite proud of doing so." she gloated jokingly, raising her head up slightly as he brushes some of his auburn hair back a bit. "Could you?" she asks suddenly. He stops what he was doing and looks up, gentle sky blue eyes meeting fierce gray blue ones.

"What?" he asks, raising his brow in confusment. She leans in a little closer and repates what she said, only slower.

"I said, could you? Would you ever be able to get the guts to call General Grievous a droid?" she repeats. His jaw drops in shock, his sky blue eyes widenening in fear and shock, though it was meant in the more of a 'oh hell no' kind of face. He shakes his head, his eyes still large and jaw still slightly open.

"Augh, no. Never I could never get the guts to do so. You probably could though. I mean, you're a Jedi. You're strong, brave, fearless, powerful, _beautiful.."_ he explanied on, though softly muttering that last part. She cocks her head to the side after being unable to catch what he said.

"Wait. What was that last part?" she asks. He blushes, completely embarrsed at his own actions and lowers his head. Shaking his head he answers "Smile. You-uh. Have a beautiful smile." Though that wasn't what he has originally said, the replacement that he said was meant to be true. Her smile did have such a glow. One that there were no words to place in description at all.

And even though her skin was already a flaming red, Lux Bontaire swore to himself that he saw Ahsoka Tano's cheeks light up in a flmaing cherry red as a blush. After an awkward moment of silence, she smiles. A glowing smile that could've burned out a thousand stars. Her teeth are as white as pure snow, and just even the angle her lips curl at are just amazing. Her smile described so many things poor Lux had no words to describe it as. Soft, intelligent, beautiful, amazing, fierce, strong, and so much more.

"Thanks...that was really...sweet." she whispers. Lux blushes as well, he can feel his whole face burn as he lightly nods. He had butterflies in his stomach, and for Ahsoka, she felt such strangeness when she was around him. Like a new sensation she had never felt before. Yet a part of it is almost familiar. A year ago, she developed an innocent little crush on her Master, Anakin Skywalker. The crush then changed to the clone Captain Rex. She would have a light feeling in her stomach or she'd blush a bit.

But this new feeling now was so alien-like and undescribable. Like something so sweet, she could've died if she even took a bite from that feeling. Something so _forbidding_...

An emotion Ahsoka would have to wait awhile to understand it was the blossoming wmotion of something far more deeper than compassion, friendship, or an innocent crush.

Love.

**. / .**

**Finally! I finished with #2! I'm proud of myself, IDK about you. Oh, everybody, go check out my wonderful friend Alice (username "TheLightIsMine") and all her fics. She's a wonderful friend, and we always give each other ideas. She was kind enough to tell her eviewers to check out my fics, so now I'll do the same! You all rock!**

**Isabella**

**P.S Next one-shot willl be up soon. Oj, and do me a favor and check out my story 'Twisted Fate' which is also on The Clone Wars archive and please R&R it as well! Thanks! XD**


	3. Discoveries

3. Discoveries

**Author's Note: Phew. #3 is up already! Damn, I'd say I'm on a roll! LOL Okay, um, not sure what else to say. Shoutouts to everyone though! Oh, BTW, another surprise couple is in here! BTW, not a lot of Luxsoka in this chapter. Next one, there will be. I promise!**

**. / .**

_Discoveries_

The news was unbearable. In her heart, she couldn't even believe it to be true, considering how not so long ago she had seen her. She had to make sure at least he was okay. She _had to._

In the middle of the night, where nothing stirred in the ancient halls of the Jedi Temple, a young Togruta beauty awoke, restless and filled with stress and the ability of not knowing, and set out to find out the truth as she tiptoed through the halls to sneak out. Biting her lip in fear and worry of being caught, she prayed that no one was awake and would discover her. She prayed her Master wouldn't notice her. She already had a well-planned excuse for her sudden absence, but she had learned her lying abilities from _him. _As long as nothing went wrong, everything would hopefully turn out okay.

A sudden quiet voice filled a room, one familiar, but startled her as she prayed that he wasn't talking because he sensed her. Willing enough to take her chances, she sucked in a breath, and took a peak to find none other than Jedi Master anf friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instead of being calm, looked rather sneaky as he held a small holgram in his hand, talking to what looked like a feminine figure.

Ahsoka Tano couldn't believe the sudden shock she felt when her eyes peered to find that the feminine figure was none other than Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Why would she and Obi-Wan be talking though? Ahsoka listened in, though was careful not to make such of a noise through the rather soft and emotional conversation going on between the two.

"When this war is over, all of these problems will go away, including this one now." Obi-Wan quietly reassured, looking at the holographic Satine lovingly. Ahsoka couldn't quite tell if Satine placed her hands on her hips, or crossed her arms as the Duchess spoke.

"I miss you Obi-Wan. I-I know the people need you but..._I _need you too." she sadly pleaded, making Ahsoka's heart melt at the distress of the poor Satine. Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Satine, eyes depressed, hurt, and another emotion Ahsoka couldn't tell.

"Nothing ever seems to be easy, doesn't it?" he asks in a light joke, though what he's saying is true as well.

"Nothing has ever been easy for me, not since you came around into my life..." Satine began with a light smile Ahsoka couldn't catch. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object when Satine's laughter interrupts him as she continues.

"But that's the way I like it. As long as you're here-er- over there." she concludes. There was a moment of silence when Obi-Wan spoke up, saying surprising words that Ahsoka found to be almost impossible for someone like Obi-Wan to say at all.

_"I love you Satine."_

Satine's smile grows, as she lowers her head down for a moment before raising it back up to meet his eyes, or at least it was how it seemed.

"And I love you too Obi-Wan." she says.

Ahsoka would've screamed if it weren't for the fact she was still trying to sneak out without being caught. Though even if she could've, she wasn't sure out of what emotion. Whether it be shock, confusment, excitment, happiness, or even surprise. Everything at that exact moment became blurry for her, she could've fainted. Luckily, she pulled herself together and turned to leave as her lekkus picked up the sound of goodbye's from both Obi-Wan and Satine as he sadly turned off the message and sighed. She knew she couldn't ask about those two. She would get Obi-Wan in a lot of trouble, and she didn't want that.

To this day, for the rest of her life, Ahsoka Tano never spoke, thought, or even dared to remember that memory of those two together, not even in her death.

The moon only made a faint glow as it's competition, the lights of the city, ooutshined it, though complemented the artificial city. A cold wind blows and gives her chills as she awaits for a ship to take her to arrival. It would take about a night or so to get to where she wanted and back, raising supiscion in the Temple over her sudden dissapearance, but she doesn't care.

Because if what those rumors from the Senators and fellow Jedi are true, and Mina Bontaire is dead, Ahsoka must know if Lux is okay. Even if it kills her in that process, would she do anything to keep him alive and safe, never being able to forgive herself if he was gone as well with his mother. And in that sudden moment, that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one she experienced before when she was with him returns. The alien emotion that she uses as a power to give her hope, and a will to live in search of Lux.

**. / .**

**HA! Cliffhanger for YOU! Mu ha ha ha ha...wow. I think I need to take medication now because I keep evilly laughing and leaving you loyal reviwers at terrible cliffhangers. Sorry! XD**

**4th chapter will be up soon as well. Well, what did ya think of the surpise Obitine? Huh? Surprising? Personally, I love this couple, along with Siriwan. These are the only couples (besides some Sabewan) that I truly support with Obi-Wan. I HATE ObixVentress! Ventress rocks, but that's just NOT a right couple! Same thing with ObixOC. They drive me up the wall. There's too many fics about them and most are all too...fluffy. I'm not emo, but I don't do happiness and kisses all the time. Lumiwan's okay, but it can never happen. Does anyone notice how much of a lady's man Obi-Wan is? Seriosuly! He reminds me of a serious Sokka from Avatar The Last Airbender! LOL**

**Plz R&R! Thanks!**

**-Isabella a.k.a Izzy**


	4. Hope

4. Hope

**Author's Note: Damn! I am just on a roll! I've posted three chapters IN A ROW! Woo-hoo! Go me! *dances around like an idiot* **

**Alright, anyways back to business, here's the fourth one-shot already! This is a contiuation form I left of at #3. This is now just Luxsoka so rest assure. No surprise couples...for now. Well, there's mentionings of one couple though. One I ddin't tell ya about. If you read my story 'Twisted Fate', then you will know which lovely little character I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I fucking hate these things, but I have to do one of them one of these days at some point here. Look, in case if anyone hasn't figured out yet that I'm not George Lucas and in fact am a girl, I'm afraid I'm going to have diagnos you with the disease of stupiditis. Tragic, I know. LOL, just joking. I didn't mean to be mean! In case if I was, then I apologize. *sits in a corner for being a cocky bitch***

**On with the show!**

**. / .**

_4. Hope_

Her heart pounded agianst her chest as her gray blue eyes dazed off into space, not quite sure what exactly she was looking at, whether it be the stars or the planets they'd passed by. Otherwise to put in different words, the planets she'd already battled on, her Master had battled on, or just any planet she heard from HoloNet reports of battles where other Jedi had battled on. The whole galaxy itself didn't even seem beautiful anymore. It now looked like a bloody war zone.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, and a part of her mind is screaming at her. After all? She must be insane for even doing this. WHY in the Force would she take a public transport, under a false name that was Anidala Republic (after thinking of her two friends, her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and her other friend, Senator Padmé Amidala, and then thought of the side she was fighting for in this war), all to travel to a planet that was on the side she was fighting against and could be killed if recognized, all for just one boy?

He wasn't just a boy. He was special. She hadn't even known him for a day or so, but there was just something...she couldn't even describe it in any words of the Basic language. There was such a glow that whenever she was around him, always seemed to burst with warmth and such chills in her body. She was barely able to breathe when around him, but unable to live if he were to die.

_"No! He's not dead!"_ her mind sharply told her, though startled her for a moment. Her hands trembled and shivered. This ship was freezing, then again, space itself was freezing. But prehaps the warmthfrom the feeling of thinkin of Lux could help her. So, for just a moment in hopes of trying, she closed her eyes and tried to remember all those moments she had spent with him. When they chat, when they laughed, smiled, and stared. Even that one walk they had taken, hours before she had left him.

_-Flashback-_

_After the entertainment and awakrd pause from the gazebo died down, Lux offered to go for a walk with her as his mother and Senator Amidala caught up with the old times. Smiling at his offer, she gladly stood up and followed him as they strolled through the elegant garden._

_There were all sorts of shades and colors surrounding her, Ahsoka's senses were overhwlemed with the exotic smells of the rare flowers planted throughout the stone pathway she journied on with him._

_They didn't speak at all at first, but eventually, something made Lux break down and a crack a smile with light laughter._

_"What? What is it?" she asked, looking at him with a slightly confused face, though couldn't help but smile a bit at his sudden outburst of laughter. He stopped laughing, already embarrased at her noticing; Then again, his laughter was pretty onixious for the moment. Shaking his head and staring off a bit, he turned away a bit and breathlessly answered: "Uh..nothing. Nothing at all."_

_Ahsoka raised a brow, unconvinced and didn't even need to use the Force to know if he was lying or not. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Try again." she said sarcastically. Lux smiled a bit at her witty sarcasm and answered, all at the same time while blushing._

_"It's just that I...never really though that anything else could be so much more beautiful than all of these rare delicate flowers..." he softly trailed off, making Ahsoka cock her head to the side in interest._

_"Oh really? Like what? What could be more beautiful than a flower?" she asked. Though she had her own answer though. Some of the female Jedi. Actually, pretty much all of them. Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was probably the most beautiful and exiqusite, Master Luminara Unduli had her own feminine charm and elegance, Barriss Offee, her friend, had the most grace in everything she did with the tint of perfection, Master Shaak Ti had the voice and face of an angel, Master Adi Gallia was the perfect impression of fierce flaming beauty, and even her friend Senator Padmé Amidala, who wasn't even a Jedi, was gorgeous. Ahsoka waited for is answer, but when it came, it wasn't exactly what she had thought:_

_"You...you-you're more beautiful than a flower. Actually any flower in the whole galaxy." he spoke up, a bit confident and a bit shy, before softly trailing off, his cheeks as red as her own skin. She gasped quietly, stepping back a bit in complete surprise and shock. Ahsoka wasn't even quite sure what to say when Lux once again spoke up, his face horrifed whne he realized what he had just said._

_"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to embarass you-I-"_

_"Lux. Stop it. It's okay. No...it's..more than okay it's...probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." and what she had assured was practically speaking her heart out. No boy had she ever been around with ever get the guts to tell her that was she was more beautiful than something like a rare, exiqusite flower. This made that feeling Ahsoka had earlier return. _

_And this time, instead of panicking or pondering over it's presence, she actually enjoyed it as the two continued to chat as if nothing had ever happened._

_..._

That was then. And this was now. But for Ahsoka it didn't even matter whether it was present or not. The timing gave her the moment to stop and think over what she herself personally thought over Lux Bontaire. What hop could be left in the galaxy if he were gone frmo her life? Come to think of it, why did she even bother to think of these things? In Ahsoka's mind, some would consider to be going mad from non-stop thinking of just one person in particular. Especially when she felt new strange emotions at the very mention of his name. But she didn't care.

Her hands tigthened as they rested on her lap, nearly about to doze off into sleep when she hears the ship docking. Opening her eyes, she gets up and streches her long legs and proceeds out to the landing platform.

By now her mind has gotten down to one thing. She was going to find something of Lux. Whether he be dead and she was visiting a grave, or he was alive and ffor the rest of their lives as long as this war continues and they both shall live, she would protect him.

She's practically invisble as the droids inspect the other fellow passengers. Her legs quicken her pace and she by then is 'speed-walking' as she would call it, in search of a speeder of a free ride to find him. Not quite sure where to go or what to do, she almost gives up and tunrs right back around whenthe sudden noise of a particular conversation picks up to her ears.

"Yeah heard about dat poor kid. His ma got shot or something. I dunno know, but somethin' tells me-"

"Shh! Trex! Not so loud, kay? We're on Sepratists lands, remember! With our little history from last time, they can whoop our karking asses into a whole other galaxy if they overhear us snooping around again." a woman's voice snapped.

"If you count blowing up an important building snooping around, then wow I think age has officialy ogtten to you. You're runing out of ways to improvise your crimes, Devorah."

"Shut up...hey wait. The Togruta girls' eyeing us. Keep quiet." the woman whispered suspiciously, leaning her head to the side as her eyes squinted at Ahsoka.

The woman was beautiful, having warm, tan skin and long, straight, raven black hair that was up in a bun. She wore a something that looked like the combo of a hooker and a pilot's outfit, with tight, leather, brown pants, knee high brown boots, a white shirt with a V-neck opening that showed off her well-rounded breasts, and a dark, navy blue vest that accompained the shirt as well. She also wore a belt, which hid a blaster and com-link. Apparently, her name was Devorah, according to the rather young-looking Natuloan that was by her side. Apparently, his name was Trex, according to the 'Devorah' woman.

Ahsoka tried to look away, but it was already too late when they both caught her and the raven haired beauty called her over. "Hey kid! Come over here for a sec, will ya?" she asked, her head signalling her over. In her head, she knew that this was trouble. But this Devorah woman seemed familiar. Wait! She was! She was that woman that was acting so _close_ to Jedi Master Mace Windu. She was getting all flirty with him one time when she supposedly 'visited' the Jedi Temple. No one but most likely him knew about it, though Ahsoka overheard their conversation. (Though she didn't quite know what they were talking about. She was able to sense a lot of mixed emotions from her, from anger, to desire, to bitter, to lust, to pain, to maybe even something more than lust and desire. Love?)

As if possessed, Ahsoka's legs started to move without her mind's permission and walked over towards the two. She kept her head down until Devorah started talking.

"Hey, I know you. And I know you're type, _trust me._" she began with a wink, her voice soft and the last two words. Ahsoka looked up at her, her face locked with determination but something slightly soft about her face. Otherwise though, a part of her seemd untrustworthy. Unfortunately though, there was nothing Ahsoka could do now. She was a shelpless as any other oridnary person. If she took out her lightsabre, she would be arrested. And if she tried to run away, then Devorah and Trex would rot her out.

"Look, I never though I find a _Jedi_ around these parts of a system, but something tells me you're looking for someone. Here's the deal. My buddy and I are in need of some cash right now to get off this dump of a planet. Sadly though, at the moment, we're kinda-"

"Broke. Never underestimate the power of casinos, gambling, and alcohol, okay kid?" Trex interrupted, jokingly winking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka smirked, but Devorah ended up elbowing Trex and scowled. It seems she didn't have quite the humor. Nor did she appear to be in the mood for it all.

"Anyways, I'll make a proposement to ya. Pay us 3,000 credits, and we'll get ya to where ya want. Deal?" she offered. Ahsoka frowned, realizing from the type of blaster she had was only used by Bounty Hunters.

"No way. You two are nothing but Bounty Hunter scum." Ahsoka venomously spat. Devorah groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Fine! Just please pay us 3,000 credits and we'll tell ya how to get a ride to wherever you're headin' off to. NOW do we have a deal?" she re-offered, now looking desperate. Later in life, Ahsoka would find it hard to believe she was going to follow on some important advice from this woman. Sighing in surrender, she pulled out the right amount of credits and handed it to the woman.

Devorah smiled, a greedy look on her face before she answered. "Thanks honey, you really saved our necks. Now listen, see that guy over there, I want you to go up to him and say these words..." she said before cupping her hands at her ear and whispered the other part. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she shouted before Devorah covered her mouth, making a face that was serious and both telling her to keep quiet. Ahsoka sighed, and watched as she and Trex turned to leave for a ride. Smirking, Devorah couldn't help herself but say:

"Oh...and tell Mace I said hello." before chuckling to herself, not once looking back to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't care so much, and walked towards the man and huffed before saying what she was told to say.

"A special gift for the Bontaire's..." she made herself sound convincing enough for the man. The man smiled and nodded, leading her to a small, private transport. Ahsoka nodded to the man as he motioned his arms to get in.

The ride was short and awkward, but worth it as she found herself back at the Bontaire mansion, which seemed ghostly and dark now to set in the mood. Walking up towards the door, she knocked a few times before the door creaked open a bit.

"What do you want?" a familiar voice asked, sounding angry and upset.

"Lux!" Ahsoka shouted with a sigh though, a she literally shoved open the door and threw her arms around Lux, who's face light up like a star. He held her as tight as he possibly could, knowing that now at least she was okay.

"What are you doing here?" he breathlessly asked, though was overjoyed that she was here. Ahsoka's arms wrapped around him harder, her breath chilling down his neck as she whispered:

"I just _had_ to know you were okay...I knew it...I knew it..." as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The feeling of relief was great to know, as she shut her eyes and held him. He held her back too, knowing she was all he had left in the world to turn to.

The hug seemed to last forever, which was a liking to Ahsoka's taste when he suddenly broke off and stared at her sadly, his sky blue eyes having to have lost the familiar glow she remembered.

"My mum she..." he trailed off as Ahsoka nodded, knowing of the tragedy from earlier. Lux lowered his head down and sighed, thinking of how unfair it was that a great woman like his mother who had worked so hard for the both of them and for others had to be innocently taken away.

He hadn't even noticed he was crying until Ahsoka lifted her hand up to him and brushed away a few tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey...it's okay now.." she sotfly reassured with a glowing smile of sympathy and assurance. "I'm sorry about what happened though." she added in.

Lux looked up, a new glow formed on his face as he didn't smile, but looked happy though.

"It's alright, and it doesn't matter now. You and I are all that matters now, because that's all I have left in the galaxy and you wanna know what?...That is just fine with me." he told her as they hugged once again, this time never letting go.

And not even a large terorr from the galaxy could separate these two, not now, not ever.

**. / .**

**Phew! I'm finished! Sorry that I've been slacking off. Don't beat me up for taking so long though! ^.^**

**Cookies to all my wonderful reviwers! XD**

**Isabella**


	5. Sorrow

5. Sorrow

**A/N: I just wanna let you all know that this chapter and the fourht and third one are kind of like a three part one-shot. Though it's certainly not the last of it! I have plans to go up to as far as 100! Wish me luck!**

**BTW, JediGirl, you are such a nice reviewer! You should totally get an account! Oh, and Devorah is my OC from 'Twsited Fate'. You should really check it out! It tells a lot about her!**

**. / .**

* * *

_5. Sorrow_

The mood of the day had changed from the burst of joy to sudden sorrow the moment she was there by his side at the moment of the terrible truth. Citizens had gathered around, beautiful white and pale violet flowers in their hands as they lowered their heads down in sorrow. The mid-morning sun glowed within the dim gray clouds, making even such a sad and gloomy place like this, a marvelous beauty.

He didn't cry, but he was tempted to, as he stood by the closed casket, with her by his side, holding his tightly and supportively like a mother and child. He bit his lip, thoughts of guilt concieving his mind as he believed it should've been him and not her. Then again, both were innocent, neither saw this coming, and if it was him he would've ended leaving _her _behind.

Her gray blue eyes filled with sorrow, but being a Jedi, she showed sympathy without tears, though the active concious part of her mind begged to her to do so. Even if she had only known her for about two days, it still was a tragedy, because it had such a large effect on _him._

He could barely make out words as he let about a tear or so slip down his cheek, sniffling sotfly as he looked with such upset. He couldn't bear this any longer, the effect and mood was too much on him, especailly with the battling emotions going on in his head like a war. The feeling of guilt facing of against relief, guilt being that it was his own mother, and relief to know he was alright, and so was _she._

She had seen more than him in her own lifetime. She had faced off against far greater challenges than he would ever. She had seen countless lives die in fron of her own eyes, and watched at such a youing age at what evil could be like when it was unleashed. She had seen and heard reports of the deaths of her friends, and at some night she would cry to herself; Praying that none of her friends would end up with the deceased. When she was younger, she had seen nightmares of a man in a hood, eyes gold and cold as he marched with a large army behind him into the Temple. He looked like a monster rather than a human being, as in the dreams she watched him slaughter all of the Jedi and heard their screams and cries of mercy.

Yet this here, a simple yet elegant fueneral for someone she had barely come to know of had such a large effect of sorrow that washed over her body. This effect on her, finally made her silently cry as she watched him lay his head on the closed casket and sobbed. She rubbed his back in comfort as he finally was done and brought himself back up, his sky blue eyes red with tears.

"I'm sorry.." was all she was able to say, though it was barely audible. Yet somehow he heard and practically ran towards her, throwing his arms around her for a hug he so desperately needed. She was his shadow of hope and comfort, and to her, he was the shining star of hope, torn at the heart for the loss of someone he vauled so.

They held onto each other, never wanting to let go. So they didn't. To some of the other invited mebers for the fueneral, they suspected they were prehaps dating or in love. A part of them was wrong, but another was right.

As they held onto each other, her mind racked out the realization of what this strange new emotion could be, and how it made sens whenever she was around him.

She, Ahsoka Tano, was in love with him, Lux Bontaire.

She buried her head deep into his shoulder as she realized that, a part of her fearful for realizing that, and another part glad and unafraid of the consequences.

_"You're all I have left in the world..."_

His own voice echoed in his mind. Lux knew this to be true. There was something special about her, and he wasn't about to lose her. Not now, not ever. He made a small smile to himself as he swore to never let her go ever again.

**. / .**

* * *

**Aww...this was too sweet! ^.^ Hugs all around! **

**Isabella**


	6. Forbidden

6. Forbidden

**A/N: Thank you all! Your reviews rock my world! **

**To ANA: You left my speechless. I've never been told that my story was the greatest ever. A thousand thank you's to you! And yes, I do take requests. Yours will be in the next one. I promise!**

**To JediGirl: Thank you much as always! Maybe one day I will find you on FF!**

**DoubleEO: Aw my wonderful friend! Congratz on finshing your story! Don't worry, mine won't be over for a while...heh heh heh...**

**And everyone else! Just thank you SO much!**

**Alright just to warn you, this is a chapter that is high T borderline M, but I'm gonna tone it down a bit. I'm thinking about writing an AU chapter to this one, but I think I'd rather not. That depends on you, my wonderful reviewers. This is kinda a random one-shot as well. Don't worry, it's not cheesy. I hope none of my chapters have been cheesy so far! XD**

**. / .**

* * *

_6. Forbidden_

The desire was like a drug, one that was practically eating him alive as thoughts swarmed his mind for hours about _her. _He would shake his mind and try to throw pity and guilt on himself, for thinking of something so forbidding with plenty of consequences and effects for both, all for one selfish night.

But some days, he would have a part of his mind scream at him to not even bother and just to let himself go. It was the animal, dark part of him that he tried to annoy, but he couldn't. It was one of those days where he wished his mother was alive, so she could offer him advice to his problem. He had no one else to turn to, and his mother had been gone for over a year.

He was 16 now, a young age to live a life like his own. Always in hding from evil itself, under the protection of someone as inocent as him. Their ruthlessness together was all fun and games, but it was only matter of time before time caught up with them. His heart pounded against his chest, his mouth suddenly as dry as the deserts Datooine.

He rested himself in the small apartment complex he had bought for himself. It was simple, but with it's own elegant grace to it.. Still though, it was hard to get used to not living in the life of the rich, even if he wasn't a spoiled brat.

But he _did _spoil himself with her. How he craved her, and how much he had changed her and vice versa. The way he looked at the world had now changed, ever since she entered his life. On the day of the loss of his mother, he had sworn to himself to never let her go. Even if it killed him.

A part of his mind was the guilt, the one that lectured to him of how _obssessive _and fooliosh he was acting, how he was no longer the Lux Bontaire his mother had cared for and loved. Then this new alien-like form of anger would step in and practically wash away those torturing shadows of guilt. It was a never-ending battle inside his own mind, one that seemed far worse than the battle grounds of the war in reality itself.

* * *

Her story is different. She knows she's not an innocnet anymore. When she was younger she had the luxury of hiding behind the adults and let them solve the problems. Now, at only the age of 16, she had to solve what seemed like the impossible at some points. She could now longer hide form anyhting, so now the troubles of everything chased after her like a nightmare of monster chasing after her.

She knows it could be worse. Her friend, Senator Riyo Chuchi has the practical life of Sith Hell, having to always worry about her own poeple when she's no older than her. Riyo held such responsiblities, but there was a difference.

Riyo had her own version of _freedom. _

Riyo isn't trapped under a law. She is free to set wild her emotions. Well, once alone in her own privacy. When she's mad, she gets mad. When she's dad, she can get sad. When she falls in love, she can most certainly be in love. She had every right to be so.

For _her,_ on the other hand, she can't. Her, Ahsoka Tano, had her life practically trapped. Someimtes it felt like the Code suffocated her, making it almost impossible to breathe for the Young Togruta.

* * *

Yet one day, this night in particualr, that part of her breaks free. Same for him. They let themselves escape for one night and challenge the galaxy under the title as rebels rather than something supposedly 'greater'. As long as they were together, on that night, both Ahsoka and Lux swore to themselves they took on the galaxy that night.

"Don't even hold back..." she whispers in a moan softly as he kisses her neck, his breath like ice while hers is like fire, colliding in a passion never before seen.

Their lips meet more than once in of such a passion Ahsoka almost died from not being used to the feeling. His hands swarmed her body, and the two were caught in a graceful dance for love. His hands finally stop and rest on her hips, while her hands are all over his back. She litterally claws through and tears off his shirt, all while he's in a rush to get hers off, all while still kissing her.

"You are my life Ahsoka Tano." Lux groans softly, cupping her face with his cheeks and kissing her with muc more passion.

"I don't care for the Code...I would drop everything now and leave the Order...tell the whole Council about this night...for you." she whisperes fastly as she pants. The two were quite in a snare, while the blanket sheets toss and turn.

They become unable to hold in their cries, and scream in the night of the moment. Passion never felt so _right_. He tries to be gentle on her, but lust takes over for the rest of the night. Lust and desire working together.

Everything in the teachings for Ahsoka vansihed form her mind, replaced by the heat of defiance and lust. Even if the emotions were called deadly, she wouldn't care of the effect of the future.

Because this here, _Lux, _was her future and life.

On that very night, the only witness to their night of love is no one but the stars of Coruscant themseves, and the Force itself.

Which the Force didn't seem to mind at the two making exceptions to love.

Because after all, this was their true destiny.

Fate brought them together.

And no one could tear them apart, ever.

**. / .**

* * *

**What did you guys think? Too explict? Not so bad and I'm being a worry-wart? Well, I don't want to get reported for inappropiate ratings or something. Oooh tee hee...Ahsoka broke the Code...naughty Togruta!**

**I'm overjoyyed and this is one of my fav chapters so far, but of course I still want to know what you think. XD**

**-Isabella**


	7. First Kiss

7. First Kiss

**A/N: Woo hoo! #7! We're almost to #10! As alway, I wish to thank you all for your kind reviews which I always take to heart! Thank you all, everyone!**

**The only thing that keeps me down is that I don't own anyhting what-so-ever of Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bontaire, or anyhting else of the Star Wars universe. Waaahh! Wait-I **_**do **_**own Devorah Santez and Trex Aldonsi though...cause they're my OC's. Otherwise, WAAAAHH!**

**. / . **

* * *

_First Kiss_

Even after a fueneral ends, the rest of the day seems to drag on as gloomy and upsetting with no end in sight.

That's what it all seems like to Lux Bontaire, after the fueneral for his mother had ended, he and Ahsoka silently left, not a word spoken form either one.

Ahsoka could sense all his grief and pain, and she felt the familiarness of it, at the time she nearly lost her Master that one time in particular almost a year ago. Jedi Master and friend Aayla Secura had taught her that you would have to let go of attachments, yet later on, Ahsoka would see her and Jedi Master Kit Fisto kissing once the two thought they were alone.

To Ahsoka, seeing those two together almost made Ahsoka want to scream for happiness, but also at the same time, she knew that they weren't the only ones trapped by the Code.

_It was mid-afternoon, and Ahsoka had decided to pre-occupy herself by simply strolling about the Jeid Temple. Her Master and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on a mission of negotiations to somewhere nearby Cato Nemodia, Barriss Offee and her Master Luminara Unduli were on a supply mission on Corellia, so Ahsoka was left alone for now._

_Until she thought of her friend Aayla Secura, the beautiful Twi'lek knight she elt some envy towards for her beauty. But nevertheless, they were still good friends and Ahsoka had decided to pay a small visit and a chat to her._

_She was about to knock on her quaters door when she noticed the door was cracked open a bit, and heard laughter coming from inside the room. Leaning in so she peeked out only a little bit, she decided to listen in on the conversation. Though spying was wrong, she was told by her Master that you have to go to your own measures to find out what you want. Independently, she made the decision to listen in._

_"The Code seems to have us all trapped." Ahsoka heard the voice of Aayla, and her gray blue eyes came to ntoice her and Master Kit Fisto sitting together on her couch, unusually close to each other as if they were...snuggling together._

_Ahsoka raised a brow lightly and continued to listen in. Kit smiled as his hand held Aayla's._

_"We can after all always make our own exceptions though..." he began with his signature smile, and within that moment, Ahsoka made a light gasp as he leaned in and kissed her passionetly, and she didn't even bother to pull away. Actually, she wrapped her arms around his waist and the two kissed for what seemed like for forever. She noticed the kiss becoming more than a kiss, more like kisses, as their hands wandered about each other when suddenly Aayla pulled away._

_"There's someone here." she said gravely, her hazel eyes widened in fear of the two of them being discovered._

_Ahsoka got up and gently tip-toed away before running far once they would be unable to hear her footsteps running. Aayla had gotten up to see if anyone was there, but no one was. Sighing in relief, she closed and locked her door to her quaters, neither one of them coming out for the rest of the night for what they were doing behind closed doors._

_For Ahsoka though, it shocked her that so many Jedi (or at least that was how it seemed) were breaking the Code. First Obi-Wan with Duchess Satine, Aayla and Kit, (and only now it seemed that Mace Windu as well had once or maybe even now was still with that Devorah woman Ahsoka had met before)_

**. / .**

Shaking that off her mind, Ahsoka noticed Lux and how his face was so pained and lifeless. He ran ahead of Ahsoka and unlocked the door.

"You should probably go now, this place is already damned enough for taking away my Mother...I can't afford to lose you too." Lux spoke without turning to face Ahsoka, as he ran otuside to the garden.

On the other hand, Ahsoka stagggered back, hurt and shocked for a moment before running after him.

"Lux!" she called after him as she ran. She knew she would find him, with her Force strength chances are she would end up outrunning him. She stopped as she realized she was running in the familiar pathway to the garden, where she and him had chat before about a weej ago, the same place where he had called her a beautiful flower.

And now it was the same place where Lux was at the gazeebo, crying his eyes out as he hung his head low, crying his heart out in shame for believeing he was responsible for his mother's death.

Ahsoka silently walked forward towards him, her face soft and sypmthetic as she sat next to him, her hand rubbing his back in comfort as he looked up.

"I'm sorry Lux...but it isn't your fault at all. Please stop blaming yourself." she said her last sentence rather fast as she pleaded with him, her own eyes watering up themselves as he sighed.

"I should have done something though. My Mother was a brave woman, sh didn't deserve to die like that. And I fear something terrible will come to you." Lux cried softy, his sky blue eyes staring hard at her gray blue ones.

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "I'm not gonna die Lux. I fight for what I believe in, and your Mother did the same. She died a brave woman, and if you are to be happier with your own life, you must forgive. There will be other things that will make you happier in life. I just know it, you're too wonderful to end up like this..." she trailed off in a whisper.

Lux stopped and didn't even sniffle, in fact he stared at her for a moment.

And then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His were a bit hard against her own, but she kissed right back with the same feeling of passion that was now exposed to her. She had her eyes wide open at first with a shocked expression, but then she closed them and relaxed, learning to enjoy the kiss that seemed like forever, which was just how Ahsoka liked it...

...unitl Lux suddenly pulled away. His sky blue eyes widened.

"I-I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Ahsoka I-" he was cut off by her own lips pressing right back against his. This next kiss was quick, but Ahsoka smiled when she pulled back whle Lux gaped, though he looked rather happy.

"You talk too much.." Ahsoka whispered with a light smile, as the both of them leaned in for a hungry kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling each other closer.

When they broke apart in the need of air, Lux smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a dinner before you go. My mum taught me how to cook a few things, though maybe..."

"I should help a bit?" Ahsoka finished with a riased brow before she smiled and he laughed.

Taking her hand politely, he lead her and they walked together out of the gardens together like the day was never bad at all.

Which was just the way Ahsoka liked it.

* * *

**Yay! #7 done, #8 to go with so many more! Well, what did you guys think?**


	8. Nightmare

8. Nightmare

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I'm up to 8 chapters! Eeeeeeee! XD**

**Okay this is two part one-shot. Not much romance in this one, but next one there will be.**

**. / .**

* * *

_Nightmare_

The day seemed to go by regularly for Ahsoka. Then night came, and Ahsoka could sense something wrong.

Why did things seem to suddenly go by so fast? Ever since she had allowed Lux to enter her life, things were always on a crazy ride, which Ahsoka never minded at all. But the sudden changes in sensing started to bother her lightly. And now at the moment, thing swirled around her in a deadly, cold, unforgiving cloud of trouble around her as she slept soundfully in her quaters.

She moaned once or twice, stirring in the dream she was caught in at the moment. Her head rested on the pillow, but she would toss and turn every few minutes or so, shaking her head and her hands twicthing slightly.

**. / .**

* * *

_The dream she saw began as darkness, nothing but complete darkness, but soemthing about made Ahsoka's spine chill with fear. She couldn't fight the feeling something was horribly wrong about this dream._

_Then, as if on cue, she turned her head and found herself at an unknown angle, staring off at the Temple she had called home for the last sixteen years of her life, was now aflame._

_It was the nightmare she used to have back when she was younger._

_Ahsoka widened her eyes in fear, and screamed, though it techincally wasn't really audible. She just knew she had screamed as she hard the cries of the night. Screams of pain, suffering, mercy, fear, and death. She could feel the Force swirling all around her and her heart as she felt her friends dissapear. She could hear the noise of blasters and sabres, the unbearable sound of cackling laughter. The laughter was cold and heartless, yet soemhow familiar._

_Ahsoka didn't bother to think of who it was though as she suddenly found herself standing at the doorway of the Temple, where a young man in a dark brown hood marched in with an army following behind him, though she couldn't quite see who exactly that army was made up of. She thought it was droids, but something in her sense told her that they weren't droids._

_The man seemed dead, cold, and lifeless as he marched, anger consuming him. Clearly he was a Sith. Ahsoka grabbed and ignited her lightsabres as if common sense to do so, though she didn't even remember having them with her. The emerald sabres shimmered in the night, and the man looked up as he suddenly ignited his sabre..._

_...his blue sabre._

_Sith never carry blue sabres. Ahsoka staggered back, confused as a sudden voice shouted in her head, one so familiar.._

_"You may never see your future if you remian his student!"_

_...her own voice that had warned her once before. Though it wasn't a true vision, what if that was true? What if this person under the hood..._

_No! Impossible..._

_Ahsoka felt herself water up with tears in her eyes, though she wasn't crying as the man lifted his head up, revealing dark curly blond hair, lightly tanned skin and-_

_lifeless blue eyes._

_Anakin Skywalker, her own Master, as a Sith._

_"No...no...no!" Ahsoka whispered, though she didn't feel her lips move as he drew closer to her with no sense of mercy at all._

_"Please! NO! Master STOP!" she screamed as she unwillingly came forward towards him, pleading at him._

_Anakin said nothing as he raised his sabre, aiming for Ahsoka's neck._

_"NO!" she screamed as loud as she could before darkness consumed her._

**. / .**

* * *

Ahsoka jumped up, panicking as she panted, her hand on her hear while the other one supported her as she sat up. She wiped her forehead, which was sweating up a storm, her heart racing from all the epic fear from her dream.

She tried to calm herself natrually, to which she couldn't. And so she thought up of the one who could at least bring her some peace.

Lux.

It seemed within that minute all of her pain and fear went away as she thought about _him. _

She smiled lightly to herself, remembering of him but fearing that her nightmare was a vision.

She looked over to the small holo-photo of herself and him together, sittin on a blacony togethter 'as friends'. (Though after the photo they had kissed.) Thinking about how well he was doing since he had her and how much she would miss him at night would make her feel a little better, and also a little upset.

But her heart finally stopped overbeating, and she felt much calmer than before as she knew that for once at least she had someone to think about as something more, someone special, someone she could have for forever, someone she could have as much as she wanted.

And he felt the same way back towards her. He was her Knight In Shining Armor, the one to save her from dark times, even at times when he wasn't even there.

Ahsoka is finally able to close her eyes and go back to sleep, calm and with a light smile on her lips.

But filed deep in the back of her mind, she knew that hat nightmare was nothing even possible to happen. Anakin Skywalker would never go as far as to turn to the darkside, slaughter theJedi and burn down the Temple.

Surely he would never try to simply murder his own Padawan that he viewed as a little sister, as if she were nothing but a rotten animal...

_...right?_

**. / .**

* * *

**Hm...this was a creppy, horror/angst/romance story is you ask me. I mean, I always liked the idea of Ahsoka having dreams of Order 66, but just shaking it off as a bad dream and then it turns out to be real, much to her horror. Sounds like a suspensful idea for an episode of the CW if you ask me!**

**As always, what did you guys think?**

**-Isabella**

**P.S The Wizard of Oz has always been my FAVORITE classic movie of all time, and soon I will do a Clone Wars/ Wizard of Oz crossover, with Ahsoka as Dorothy! XD**

**I have a poll up to vote who should play Glinda the Good Witch of the North. Who should it be? The choices are either Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, or Adi Gallia. (If Adi wins, she will have a spicey, fun attitude because she's too awesome to be too too sweet.) ;) Please vote for it!**

**BUT if you are an anonymous reviewer and want to vote, tell me on this review and I'll count that as a vote!**


	9. Colors

Colors

**A/N: Oh my God! This fic has been nominated for an award! Much thanks to AnakinxAhsoka504 for that! XD**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, kinda got caught up in a lot of stuff. Hey it isn't when you're balancing about 7 fics at the same time, heh heh heh...**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: In honor of AnakinxAhsoka504, JediRunnerGirl for getting an account, and in honor of ANA returning (I missed you! XD You too should also get an account) I'm going to do a wild attempt of getting three one-shots done, or maybe more! :O Wish me luck!**

**. / .**

_Colors_

When Lux was younger, he and his mother would simply adore watching the rainbows in the clear and gray skies after a storm. He was a young child, when life seemed so bright with no troubles at all...

...and that was because there were no troubles at all.

He had seen them many times before, even as a teenager before his mother's death. He recited every single color of it, in every perfect shade as if it were meant to be studied for as a test. Yet now as he thought about _her, _those colors of wonders appeared in his mind. Like every color reflected or somehow simply involved something of her...

_Red_

The commonly mistaken shade of her skin tone that many assumed as. But he knew she was orange. Though prehaps a redish-orange descirbed it better.

_Her outfit _though. Her stunning, armored outfit that contained many stories from the war. The simply yet elegant patterns from it, and her graceful her body was reflected off of it. Sometimes, he simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

The first time he ever saw her, he _couldn't _take his eyes off her, and he didn't want to.

_Orange_

The true color of her skin. Her skin that glowed as the suns of any planet playfully bounced off her at the right angle to the point where she was a shining star. And he wouldn't care if he were to become blinded...

...because if the last thing he would ever be able to see was her, then that was just fine with him.

_Yellow_

Though with her he pictured more of a golden ray of sunlight, the golden shine that followed her wherever she went. It was like she was an angel,

_his _angel to be exact.

_Green_

The color of her powerful sabres. He had watched her many times before in combat or when she simply wanted to show him. The way she held it with mighty strength, and how brave she was as she charged in battle. A warrior fighting for peace and justice.

He was mystified at how brave someone as young as him could be, and as much proud of her as he was, sometimes he envied her for that a bit.

He sometimes wished it was him who could be the one fighting for her.

But he was at least willing to give his life up to save her.

And to her, that made him the bravest of all.

_Blue_

The color of those hypnotic eyes. Though if he had to be specific they were gray blue, but he stopped himself from rambling on about being specific. Thos eyes were like scenes shot from a holo-message, several types of pictures.

Some shots she could be a darling angel, with eyes as soft as one of theirs. It was motherly like almost, but comforting to know there was still someone out there in the galaxy. And the somedays she could be serious and cold, but only to those truly evil. Those with no hearts at all.

Somedays, her eyes were mischievious, and others were innocent with the touch of fear. Sometimes, envious, and others upset or grieving. He himself had come to know her eyes like an open book, and could read every facial expression she pulled.

_Purple_

An odd color. Having nothing to do with anything about her looks or personality. Yet somehow he seemed to think of an emotion that did not fit to the color...

...their love.

Love was normally fond of the color red or even pink. But somehow the color purple popped into his mind. But why? Red was now a symbol to the Sith, something she was so strongly against.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with that color as he grabbed the paintbrush and painted his well-crafted Valentine's Day heart the color purple.

For her.

**. / .**

**Woo hoo! Aw...call this an early fluff for Valentine's Day. (Not sure if they actually do celebrate that in the SW world though.) Hmph! Oh well!**

**Isabella**_  
_


	10. Names

10. Names

**A/N: Alroght everyone! I'm going for the big one! NUMBER 10! :O I'm so proud of myself, and I want to thank you all!**

**I REALLY hope we can get to 100 reviews. We're almost at 30, so 70 more to go, LOL.**

**I'm gonna try and get more than three done, but let's see.**

**. / .**

_Names_

The day passed on as too typical for young Ahsoka Tano. Her Master had once again been sent off on yet another mission, and it seemed as if after him, her friends all followed out with missions.

While she was unfortunately stuck with nothing to do what-so-ever.

She was bored, and decided to sit in her quarters, attempting to meditate once or twice, but she was too active to calm down. Her fnigers twitched, so she drummed them on the small work desk that was in her quarters. The late afternoon suns shined warmly in her room, but her frown was cold and dull.

Instead of staring off into space, she ended up getting back on the subject of Lux Bontaire. It seemed as if that boy would always cross her mind, and the relationship between them was both delicate and strong.

Yet for some reason she was thinking of nicknames as well. She remembered that one false name she had used to sneak onboard a ship to find Lux after his mother's death. (Anidala Republic to be exact.) And she smiled softly to herself as she thought that up as a combo name between her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and her friend Senator Padmé Amidala. Anidala sounded like a good name for them, since they were such good friends.

And her mind brought up the subject between her and Lux. She remembered reading the classic _Romeo and Juliet _in the Archives, which was an extremely old classic romance/tragedy story she ended up brawling all over her friend Barriss Offee about. 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' were actually quite catchy for a name.

_Ahsoka and Lux? Nah, how's about Lux and Ahsoka? _her mind though up for suggestions. She simply shrugged her shoulders, though felt a bit swooned when simply thinking of him.

_Ahsux? Psh, NO! Maybe..._

_...Luxsoka? _she thought to herself, and then raised a brow in deep thought. She licked her lips,and exhaled a light breath, thinking about those names combined.

They worked out pretty well at least.

She looked like she was daydreaming, whe the sudden noise of a door bursting open made her jump. Her gray blue eyes widened, and she turned around as her eyes made out the intruder.

Her Master.

"Hey Snips, sorry to barge in. But I missed ya, and you wouldn't believe how BORING the mission I went on was and- say. What are you thinking about so deeply Snips?" Anakin asked as he stopped excitedly rambling on and on when he noticed her rather distracted.

Ahsoka blinked and smiled slowly, looked at her Master and shaking her head.

"I was just...thinking about two friends, that's all." she said softly.

Anakin became rather intrgued and curious. As far as he knew, Ahsoka didn't really have any outside Temple friends (not counting the Senators and people who were thankful for her saving their lives.) and wanted to know the identities of these 'friends'.

"Oh-well, who?" he asked softly.

Ahsoka's smile grew and she chuckled softly.

"Just, Anidala and Luxsoka." she whispered to the point where it almost wasn't audible. Somehow, Anakin heard, and he raised a brow playfully.

"What kinda of names are those?" he asked. Ahsoka looked dazed when she answered that question.

"_Wonderful _names." she said smiling.

Anakin only shrugged his shoulders and hugged his Padawan that he had missed so dearly.

**. / .**

**Heh heh heh! This is kinda more of Ahsoka/Anakin INTERACTION and family brother/sister type fluff with light Luxsoka. **_**But **_**I wanted Anakin to get a little involved with his Padawan's secret romance slightly. Well, kinda. IDK, sorry if it wasn't romantic enough. XD**

**Isabella**


	11. Change

Change

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Here some updates for y'all! XD**

**. / .**

_Change_

The day the whole Republic fell is a day Lux Bontaire truly wishes he could forget. He was in his small apartment complex, resting away as he eagerly waited for tomorrow to come when he heard it all.

The screams. The cries. Everything as if he were watching a horror film on the HoloNet, except this was reality. The Jedi Temple aflame was an awful sight, gret powerful beauty fallen, destroyed in the worst act of betrayal by those the Jedi trusted surely.

He fought back tears, trying to think of who could've done such a horror when an image flashed his mind to frighten him even more.

Ahsoka.

Was she alright? Dead? Alive? He dared himself not to even think about her being gone, because everything he had come to love was because of her, and with her gone it would destroy everything he hoped so dearly.

And suddenly it felt like he had died inside. How he longed to see her face, her smile, her laughter, simply be able to hold her. He hadn't seen her in three days, but she had assured him she was resting at the Temple and couldn't visit him or else the others would become suspicious.

Three days to hm felt more like three long years. The Clone Wars themselves were three years, and that was pure dread to even try to bear for him. He was sixteen, and had returned back to his impaitence from when he was a child because he didn't have what he wanted. And all he wanted was _her._

And this impatience made an exception.

He hears a knock at his door, and he literally runs towards it, just in case though keeps himself calm in case if it were an intruder, and before he knew it his hand slwoly reached toward the knob of the door and turned it.

Only to find a familiar hooded figure at him.

A familiar pair of gray blue eyes that he feared so were lifeless.

He slapped himself mentaly to check if his mind was playing a cruel trick, but it wasn't. _She_ was here. Standing at his door trembling and shaking in fear.

The poor girl was traumatized.

He ha dsene he as a warrior, fighting and fearless. But now she feared the shadows themselves as she literally threw herself at him, like the time she had found him.

Except this time he had found her.

"Lux!" was all she could say, in alow whisper of a new voice. Scared. Something that made him shiver in fear as well, since he had come to know her a a strong young woman. But to see her cracked, it didn't mattter. He couldn't blame her, her friends were being killed off.

His shoulder starts to get wet from hot tears that pour out of her, a deep sobbing noise erupting from her chest. He shushes her in a comfort as he rubs her back, and she shakes as she cries.

"I- I'm a coward! They- they're all dead! I-" she stopped, overwhelmed from the more tears that came from her.

"It's not your fault. Don't you ever say that." he sternly tells her. She lifts her head up from his shoulder, wet gray-blue eyes that met to his sky blue ones and she softly says.

"But I left."

His eyes pierce at her, but he manages to keep himself strong since it was an owed debt for the Force knows how many times before she had stayed strong for him even at the worst.

"But you're alive. Here. And if you died I- I can't even imagine." he kciks himself for not finding the right words to say. She shook her head though as she bit her lip to fight back more tears.

"No Lux, you don't understand. I mean, I literally _left _the Jedi Order. Today. Just this afternoon. I had left a HoloRecord if anyone were to find it- I figured nothing would happen..." she paused.

If the emotion of shock itself could kill, Lux would've dropped dead right there.

"W-why?" he whispers. She wa sos promising, recently Knighted and he knew for certain it wouldn't be long before she were to become possibly the youngest Master ever in the whole Order. She was brave, powerful, and kind. He couldn't think of any reason why she would've- wait.

She left the Order for _him._

And suddenly a wave of guilt practically drowns him, he was stupid enough to have her fall in love. He made her break away from a promising future up until now.

Wait- what future is there now anyways? The kriffin' Jedi Temple is in flames, and that would've been her joining the death toll. Everything was just so confusing at the moment. Lux was for certain it was some sort of a plot by the Sepratists to destroy the Temple and murder the Jedi, but he just can't understand why go as far as to this limit. Like the cats and dogs only playing dirty.

He wasn't paying attention when Ahsoka answered.

"I-I left because I could've gotten in trouble for us. I-I love you."

Of any time she could've told him, the time now felt so inappropiate yet- perfect. She left the Order for him, and they could simply o what they wanted. It almost felt more like a fairy tale.

What fairy tale? People are dead now. Hundreds upon thousands of people are dead.

Even with the grief there, it seems like at that moment Lux suddenly has the answer to the sollution. Like how he knew his mothr had most of the answers to his questions only know he knew what to do to at least improvise with this one.

He pulls her as fast as he can, and sweeps her over her feet for the mightiest, most passionate kiss he could pull off. All the love, al the desire and longing for her, now placed into one perfect kiss.

And suddenly all the troubles and horrors are swept awat, blown away like dust in the wind. Nothing that could stand in their way. He feels her lips are a bit warm, probably form ome tears dripping to her lips, and he feels her lips formed into a frown that slowly relax and then she smiles as she kisses him.

And they hold each other close, as if this were truly the way they were destined to die. When his lungs demand for air, he pulls back in a gasp and blurts out the last thing she would expect.

"Run away with me. We- we can't stay here anymore, there's no use now." he pleads with her. She looks at him with shocked eyes, confused and debating over whether or not to go forward with the idea. she bits her lip until she is sure she tastes blood and shakes her head slowly.

"I- I dunno...we- we're not safe here or anywhere anymore Lux." she tries to cope with him, and he actually finds a way to smle despite the moment of grief and horror for everyone else. It's a small smile, but geniuine enough to try and cheer her up.

"No, we're not. But as long as we've got each other, we can take on anything. You said that yourself." he reminded her. She still doesn't look fully convinced but she thinks about it.

"I-" she says before being cut off in yet another kiss, this one even more than before to try and make a plea with her. She widens her eyes, but she wraps her arms around him as tight as she can. It flet like thw whole galaxy was spinning around her in a wave she had never seen it, a new beauty.

A Change.

A new life and future.

With him.

It is not long before despite the grief it feels like a part of her is somehow free frm the Code. And though she knows that the darkness is far from over, and soem would most likely deem her a coward if they were to recognize her:

That didn't matter at all.

There seems to no longer be anymore guilt inside of her, but it is not gnoe for good. But she doesn't care. She loved him.

And yes, she knew it and was well aware. She was willing to scream that to the whole galaxy she was in love, and how right that truly felt. Night stays long with passion for the two of them, an unusual timing though with what happens on this day. And like she had known before, he too knew that all the troubles were just beginning. The illusion of a true happy ending for him and her will never come to be, he had learned to accept that he couldn't always get things to go his way.

This story is no true happy ending for them...

...but it's _their _story.

Only with a new life to being with.

**. / .**

**Reviews? Thought? Opinions? I'm feeling really down today so I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. *shrugs shoulders* I tried to express the emotions flying by, where though it is still sad but they're overjoyyed in a way that they can love freely. Kind of like where you tell a joke and then it takes the person like 30 seconds to get itand then they laugh. Like that.**

**Still, REVIEWS = LOVE! XD**


	12. Beautiful

12. Beautiful

**A/N: Oh mi gosh. SO SORRY! I died on you all because I got caught in this one fic I love to keep updating but it has SUPER long chapters! But I'm back with my one-shots!**

**~X~**

_Beautiful_

Ahsoka Tano never expected for anyone to call her beautiful. She was young anyways, and she got the idea that the compliment meant for her was 'pretty' or 'cute'.

Though she had been called beautiful before, it just never truly felt special to her. She'd flush, but she longed for a feeling that made the word seem so special.

She always thought to herself that she was rather a mess. With the stress of war getting to everyone else, though they still managed to look beautiful; Which made Ahsoka have plenty of time to practice on covering up her feeling of envy. She would sometimes stare and stare and try to point out the flaws about her until she heard her Master calling her name since they had to head somewhere.

On a night she had chosen to spend with Lux with star gazing, she just made herself appear like her usual self. She didn't get all dressed up, nor did she want to wear a lot of make-up either. She remembers a time when she was younger and couldn't wait to put on make-up.

It's not all it turned out to be for her.

It wasn't like she expected Lux to expect her to look busty at her chest with also full lips and skimpy clothes, he wasn't the type of boy at all, which made Ahsoka feel so relieved about. She could go as herself and it made no difference at all for all those times she had been with him.

However, the night made an exception. Lux seemed to literally look like he was gaping at her as she got off the speeder she had driven to get to the small apartment that she helped him buy. His eyes widened with complete shock, and she suddenly felt a pity in her stomach and she felt herself grow nervous as she made her casual smirk.

"Ugly, huh?" she commented, breathing a small laugh while Lux shook his head as if he were surprised that someone made a false comment about his mother.

"Are- are you serious?" he asked her in disbelief, shaking his head and making more guilt pile on Ahsoka before Lux laughed.

"You...you...you" he stuttered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I what?" she asked, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"You..you look beautiful." he told her breathlessly, completely full of marvel as he stared at every part of her that made her look so amazing. Lux himself tried to find some words in the Basic language to describe her, but none of them matched at all.

With Ahsoka however, she at first was numb as the words crawled to her mind. She took in a breath and her gray blue eyes flickered down to the floor of the rooftop that she and him were at at the top of the building his apartment was at and she thought to herself for a minute.

For Lux, he had seen many rich luxury's in his life, form rare jewels, to priceless clothing. But none of it compared or even stood a chance in his eyes to Ahsoka; And what made it all was not just from the first time he had ever seen her, but how the stars of the galaxy wanted for her to shine.

Every little star danced on her, making her glow with an indescribable beauty in his eyes, and he felt such an honor to even have someone like her in his life. It marveled him over how she could even say she looked ugly when she was so wrong about that.

Ahsoka lifted her head up, eyes in pure shock it almost wasn't even funny as she took a step closer to Lux.

"Did you...really mean that?"she asked him, as literally ran to her, holding her by her arms and shaking her, the both of them hysterical.

"Yes! Yes! Ahsoka you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy for Force sake!" he cried, face in disbelief but with a large smile as she looked like she was about to cry when he pulled her in for a kiss.

For the rest of that night, as they watched the stars and pointed out planets, Lux knew that no matter how bright a star could shine...

...Ahsoka outshined them all to him.

**~X~**

**Ha ha! I gave you something fluffy for fun! Hm...maybe a little too corny, but ANA suggested something romantic so I went fluffy. As for knocking Ahsoka up- uh. Hold on there! Not so fast but don't worry, something like that may happen. Besides, read my fic 'Meant to Be'. It's about Ahsoka leaving the order with Lux because she's pregnant but she doesn't tell Anakin that as he pleads with her to not go. It's a one shot I gurantee will pull your heart strings!**


	13. Wicked

13. Wicked

**A/N: Ha ha! I'm coming out with two updates for you! The full title to this one is supposed to be 'Love is Wicked' but I'm saving 'Love' for another chapter. So, 'Wicked' it is!**

**~X~**

_Wicked_

The emotion of love itself had always marvelled Ahsoka even as a young child when she never had the full experience of it.

What also made her mind wander was why it was forbidden when it brought such joy to all. She had literally recited the Jedi Code since it was drilled into her mind for a reminder, but she still couldn't find her heart to agree to it all.

She never thought about turning to the Dark Side once in her life when she met Lux (not counting the events of Mortis that she had never told him). It rather had made her more cheerful and pleasent at even the most darkest times of war, and her cheerfulness brought warmth and happiness to the others as well. None of them knew she was in a relationship (or at least that was how she had grown to calling it when she tried to make herself sound more mature with words), but they knew something had changed her for the better and they themselves liked it.

To add in, she knew she wasn't alone. Leave it to a youngling, the term she hated to be addressed as by some who would refer her as that, and her innocent curiosity to learn dirty secrets that had smoothly been kept behind closed doors before. She had seen a few, from those admitting love to others to kissing, and Ahsoka had always suspected some being in a relationship. Kriff- she even started to believe there was something going on between her Master and Senator Amidala!

Of course though, she never said anything since it would obviously make her a hypocrite.

But since her change to going with a more pleasent attitude, it also marvelled Ahsoka that she had never once fought with Lux. She was grateful, but she knew most couples would normally end up with an argument or two. So, it made Ahsoka wonder what could even make two people fight if they were so in love. What for, anyways? Why?

It wasn't like she wanted to find out on her own from personal experience, so she could only pray she would 'accidently' see another thing going on between another secret couple when no one was looking.

It seemed the Force wanted to to grant her prayers today, since she got what she wanted as she wandered down the Jedi Archives out of boredom. Surprisingly, she hadn't been assigned on any missions, so she decided to take this as a day off. But it had been so long since she had any, she had no idea how to exactly handle this or what to even do.

As she thought, she wondered if she could get away with sneaking out to see Lux, but the thought was immediately dismissed. Apparently, someone, though she didn't know who, had noticed her up at night one time, and the rumors had been flying. And deep in the pit of her chest, Ahsoka knew that some of the fellow Jedi had been giving her dirty glares and suspicious looks about that.

Sighing softly to herself, she suddenly could sense she was not alone and she took the liberty of trying to find out who when she picked up the noise of someone laughing.

"Come on already! Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?" a woman's voice whined, as if pleading jokingly. The voice was oddly familiar, and Ahsoka hid behind one of the large shelves and managed to crane her neck and turn over to spy without being spotted as she noticed two people in chat- or at least it looked like it.

"Don't you have something better to do then?" a man's voice huffed to her, annoyed.

It was by then that Ahsoka was able to tell that the woman had familiar tan skin and raven black hair. Remembering back to the time she had sneaked out to see Lux, she remembered this woman 'helping' her out to find Lux. And she couldn't believe who she was with.

Master Windu.

He was trying to read something, but obviously looked annoyed as the woman- Devorah? Was it?- kept pestering him. Devorah made a playful frown and puppy eyes at him that wanted to make Ahsoka raise a brow and want to jump out and demand an explanation. Him- of all people- It made Ahsoka boil with anger that he was such a hypocrite as she heard them continue.

Mace rolled his eyes. "Go away Devorah." he simply told her as she then frowned and growled.

"Simple for you to say that now. Yet, why didn't you say that ten years ago, hm?" she snapped, her eyes full of fury and pain. Ahsoka was able to sense so many emotions from this woman- from love and desire to anger and hatred- it made Ahsoka thank the Force she wasn't a Jedi or she'd be even more of a wild one than anyone in the history of the Galaxy.

There was a bit of a pause, and Ahsoka noticed the two were in a bit of a staring contest, with Devorah's face full of confidence and a sadistic smirk while Mace just had on his regular face as they glared- but eventually he lost.

"You just love to bring that up all the time, don't you? How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" he demanded, actually sounding like he was pleading as she leaned in- so close she could've kissed him but instead whispered in his ear.

"A woman never forgets...and she doesn't forgive easily either." she hissed in a breath so low Ahsoka considered she may have unnatural hearing to have even heard that. Devorah then pulled away, her sadistic smirk back on, as if she enjoyed seeing him in pain for obviously doing something to her before.

Ahsoka was overwhelmed with curiosity and skimmed through Devorah's emotions, and never ever felt such sadness ever before. This woman on the outside looked like a mischievous trouble-maker, but on the inside she was so broken in her heart it nearly made Ahsoka cry. This poor woman had been force to deal with so many heart-breaking events in her life, literally giving herself to someone to prove how much she loved them, only for all of it to be destroyed.

It was by then Ahsoka realized that Devorah had given her heart to Mace, and apparently he had broken it. And judging by the look in his eyes, he looked one hundred percent full of regret. Ahsoka's heart fell, and her anger changed from him to the Code and how it destroyed so much for others.

Unless...if the Code was _protecting _them all from emotions. Though it made no sense to Ahsoka when that suggestion came up.

"If you don't forgive easily...then why do you keep crawling back here to me?" Mace smirked, making Devorah's face freeze when she ran out of snappy comments and growled. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes at him and frowned.

"I can leave if I want to. And if it annoys you so, why don't you just kick me out? Call one of your little Jedi friends to go whoop my karking ass outta here?" she retorted, eyebrow raised sky high as Ahsoka leaned in a little closer to get a better look at this. This truly was something interesting for couples that fight...

"I could kick you out myself." Mace told her boldly, making Devorah roll her eyes.

"And then you'd get on your knees and beg for me to come back to you." she told him, making him raise a brow, just not in the same way she did it as though.

"Please. I just have to look at you and you'd crack within seconds, probably burst into tears." he snapped back at her, making Devorah come back with witty, 'dissing' comments.

"The only reason I'd cry when around you is because of how much of a dumbass nightmare horror you are." she growled, making her lean in closer, and he did the same, both of them meeting their eyes and glaring at one another.

"Why are you dreaming about me then, hm?" he asked, making her hiss under her breath.

"You're a nightmare for me." she spat.

"You're Sith Hell for me." he replied.

The both of them kept getting closer and closer during their 'Battle of the Witty Come-Backs', so close Ahsoka truly believed they would kiss.

"Aww...If you love me why don't you just say it then?" she cooed to him teasingly, and then she ended up going back a bit and sticking her tongue out.

"I'd rather marry a Sith." Mace told her.

"But you'd still love me." Devorah told him.

Both of them ended up groaning in frustration, making this fight for Ahsoka extremely humorous to watch.

"You are SO annoying!" the both of them shouted at the same time, their faces close again. Devorah glared at Mace and she frowned.

"Okay you wanna know what-" she began, making him roll his eyes at whatever stupid thing she had to say next.

"Oh what now?" he sarcastically asked as she growled. And at that moment, Ahsoka hid herself but was able to do the one thing she couldn't resist at all.

"I-" Devorah began but then the unexpected happened.

Ahsoka used the Force on the both of them and their lips met.

Both of them had their eyes wide open in shock but they both then relaxed from being tensed and closed their eyes, and Ahsoka swore she saw Mace smile as he and Devorah kissed.

Ahsoka figured it would last a few seconds, but she swore that it lasted for over two minutes when they finally pulled away for air, with Devorah panting lightly and shaking her head, smirking confidently.

"See? In the end, it's always you that comes to _moi." _she whispered to him breathlessly, making Mace roll his eyes.

"Please. You kissed me first." he told her.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

Their faces leaned in close, and before Ahsoka could even try to do the hilarious shove trick again the both of them cracked, and they ended up jumping to each other for another kiss, this one being more passionate.

Ahsoka knew it was now the time to start running or else she'd be discovered and in serious trouble if she was discovered as being the one that pulled that trick. But she couldn't help but turn back, and watched as Devorah pulled away and then tried to slap Mace, but he sensed it coming and held her hand tightly, pulling her close. She smirked.

"Aw darling, are we damned to end like this for always?" she asked in a false tone, as if she were acting. He smiled lighty and solemnly before answering.

"As tragic as it may be, love is wicked Devorah. _We _both know that." he told her, making her giggle in that mischievous way as he let go and she skipped off, obviously going to find some sort of a secret exit.

Ahsoka never did understand or learn what Mace meant when he told Devorah those words. After all, love was never wicked.

It was the emotions hiding behind it that would play cruel tricks to lovers hearts.

But Ahsoka did learn one thing that day.

Arguments between couples were absolutely hilarious.

(And that she tempted to someday pull that Force shove trick again.)

**~X~**

**Ha ha ha! This has to be oe of my most favorite chapters. That couple is from my fic 'Twisted Fate', and they fight constantly with those witty battles. Ahsoka was lucky to see one for herself. XD**

**More updates shall arrive soon my friends!**


	14. Strength

14. Strength

**A/N: At the timing that I'm writing this, I just published the thirteenth chapter about five minutes ago and the twelfth chapter about an hour or two ago. If this up on the same day, that means I pulled off 3 updates in one day! OMG! :O**

**~X~**

A Jedi's duty was to be the Keeper of Peace, and also to protect those who cannot protect themselves in a time of danger.

Or something like that in Ahsoka's mind.

It wasn't like she understood what she had committed herself to being as, it was just she was more or less used to the part about fighting she nearly forgot sometimes she was also a Keeper of the Peace. She just didn't feel like, which was a bit of a problem for her. Earlier before, she had once asked Barriss what the difference was from that and a warrior, but even she didn't have the answer to that.

All she knew was that she had devoted her life, or at least a huge part of it, to fighting in this war she knew the Republic would win. She was proud to be a part of it, and was filled with joy to those who blessed her after she saved their lives. So many countless people with good hearts.

Though when you're in a relationship, for her, it was always Lux trying to be the one to protect her.

It wasn't that he was weak, it was rather he felt embarassed he couldn't protect his own girlfriend in a battle. But he was also proud to see her graceful and powerful skill when in combat. Though he had never seen her fight before, she had shown him before of her sabre, and it amazed him of how instantly powerful and brave she looked.

Though Ahsoka was a fighter on the outside when it came to battles, it was battles of the mind and heart was when she needed Lux.

She had seen so many things from the start of her young age, such horrors and tragedies not for the faint hearted or those sensitive. She pretended that it never go to her.

But Lux knew the truth.

Sometimes, when she would (if she could) spend the night over, he would hear her cry in her sleep.

He wondered what nightmares she would endure, whether a vision or a nightmare of a past event. The War was known to tear everyone apart.

But it was literally tearing Ahsoka apart mentally. She would make herself seem fine, after all, she had her new cheery attitude to life due to being in love; But sometimes, when she knew no one was looking, she would have a quiet mental breakdown. Silently let the tears fall from her cheeks and not expecting a single person to help wipe away those tears.

But Lux would.

On the nights she would cry, he would stroke her head-tails softly and hush her, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead softly. He knew she was able to also read thoughts in the Force, and tried to have her read his, of the happy things he tried to think of or at least a positive influence.

But eventually, the dreams bounced from one to the other.

Sometimes, he would dream about her dying, or being expelled from the Jedi Order when they discovered the secret relationship she had with him and then she would fall to the floor and die of shame. There were even the horrible ones where he dreamed that _he _would kill her, and those very thoughts frightened him.

There was a pleasant dream once, where there was peace, joy, and love. No war, no fighting, no death, no violence. Just things being of a dream world he knew many Jedi would kill for now in this time of war. But what was odd was Lux started to cry silently at the thought, only because of the simple fact that that was not the Galaxy they lived in, and it never would be.

He wished it would, but he knows he has to suck it up for her.

Eventually, the dreams left him as if they got tired from trying to pick on him and went back to Ahsoka, taunting her in her dreams as she slept. But he still stays there by her side, comforting her no matter what. Lux knew he wasn't strong in battle.

But it was the strength he had in his heart that counted.

**~X~**

**Hm...kinda angsty one-shot. Oh well, the themes are always going to vary! It's Star Wars, what can I say? Name one couple that in the real SW universe gets a true happy ending, no dying or awful tragedies. Oh well, more updates to come!**


	15. Monster

Monster

**A/N: I'm gonna go for another three updates!**

**~X~**

_Monster_

The very thoughts frightened her. All her life she had been told of it, but never had she experienced it. Not that she wanted to, since she was on the side she loved that fought against them.

Still though, the Dark Side of the Force both frightened and made Ahsoka curious of its potential. It was something wrong to think about, and she knew that, but still, she was young and couldn't help herself.

The feeling she had felt on Mortis though, was something awful. No words could describe it besides nothing but just pure evil and darkness. It felt like she had been engulfed by the shadows themselves, and how they changed her horribly.

Her Master had told her about the Duel he had faced against her, and how she was nearly...gone. But she remembered that part, she felt herself vanish and enter into an unfamiliar place. It felt much better than being possessed, but still, she knew in her heart it wasn't her time.

However, that wasn't her choice to make. She was only lucky that she had her Master as her voice, to plead to save her life. From that moment it had changed her in two ways. She was unable to look at two things the same anymore.

One, was life itself.

How she never felt so grateful, and how much sorrow she had never realized before to those who weren't as lucky as she was. It made her appreciate it better, made her lover her family and friends more.

She swore to herself she had fallen even deeper in love with Lux.

The thought of never seeing him again scared her, especially leaving him at an unexpected moment. But being alive for the good was what she was now, but the other idea, the other thing she was unable to look the same at;

Was the Dark Side.

What if...she turned? Today, or had willingly turned herself? She dared not to think of her horrible changed appearance, and the thoughts and actions she would do to her own friends. Wielding a crimson red sabre that would only look darker due to the blood from the victims she would murder.

How would Lux react to that? She bit her lip in worry if he never loved her for being cruel, being something like the monster that was behind his mother's murder (Count 'Poopoo', a nickname invented by the younglings Ahsoka had watched over for a while once.). No longer having the grey blue eyes he so adored, changed to a nasty yellow or a sickening red.

She thrusted about in her bed one night, an awful nightmare worse than the one of her Master killing her; But _her _killing him and the others. Her friends, her family, from innocent people to the very Jedi. Their blood soaked upon her sabre, with an animal-like grin upon her face in a beaming victory over the bodies.

She gasped, panting with a hand over her heart in fear. She literally had on a cold sweat, and those awful thoughts took a while to go away.

It was on that day she swore to herself to never become a part of that.

To never become a monster.

And she would make certain of that, for the ones she loved.

Especially Lux.

**~X~**

**Aw...cute. Just a little thing she thinks about after dying for a moment on Morits. Speaking of which, I will probably do a seperate one-shot for that!**


	16. Son

Son

**A/N: Here's another update like I promised!**

**~X~**

_Son_

Mina Bonteri could easily see the chemistry between the two, and she chuckled softly to herself. Her son was developing his first crush, and it was rather entertaining to watch. Though she enjoyed Padmé's company, she also began to wonder about this new girl that her son had taken a liking to. She seemed like a nice young girl, just a little surprised about who Sepratists like them were so nice.

Mina sighed softly, remembering Lux's father and thinking to herself about how much he had grown to look like him. Thouh he had inherited her eyes, it sometimes seemed to her that she was looking at her husband again, and she fought back a tear.

A tear that was meant for the emotions of joy for how handsome Lux had grown and as well as sadness for how much the both of them missed his father. It was something she had grown used to most of the time, but there always were certain days...

That didn't matter now. Mina was proud of her son no matter what. She knew that maybe, hopefully, something would develop between the two, whether a strong friendship or something more.

She remembered the quick chat between the two, how Lux had offered to carry the young Togurta girls' bag, and she declined. Mina had noticed her son blush a bit at his move becoming a fail, and it made her crack a small, well hidden, smile. Boys...they'd do anything for the girls.

But if anything, for Mina, it was something that was a flicker of warm hope she grasped onto and held on. It proved to her that even when two sides bicker with their differences, that no war can get in between the friendship of two innocents of the galaxy, despite the sides they're on. A friendship is something special.

And maybe that special thing would grow into something more, something Mina looked forward to hoping.

**~X~**

**This is a different one shot. Instead told from Mina's POV because she's such a sweet, interesting lady. You wonder what the mother would think, and luckily she approves of this chemistry, and hopes it will grow into something more. (Which it does). =)**


	17. Crush

Crush

**A/N: And now for the third update!**

**~X~**

_Crush_

"So Barriss, you got a crush on anybody?" Ahsoka chirped to her young Mirilan friend, who looked up with a face of shock and raised eyebrows. Ahsoka's grey blue eyes met with an indigo blue pair, and there was an awkward staring contest between the two before Barriss coughed.

"Um..you know Ahsoka, you shouldn't ask people things like that." she reminded, her cheeks flushing. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, as much as she liked Barriss, sometimes she could be so motherly. The Togruta Padawan folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Come on. Nobody's here, so it isn't like anyone's going to overhear. And c'mon, you know you like _you-know-who." _Ahsoka persisted, leaning forward as she spoke her last three words, making Barriss nearly gag on the tea she was drinking. The two girls were alone in Ahsoka's quarters, bored with nothing to do while their Masters were away on yet another mission, while they sat drinking tea and chatting.

Eventually, Barriss sighed, though it sounded like she was going to regret what she was going to say as she looked up, her eyes darkened and serious.

"Do you swear by the name of the Force not to tell anyone at all?" she asked, making certain as Ahsoka eagerly nodded. Neither girl was horrible was keeping secrets, but what they were terrible at (as in the 'evil' way) was leaving one another at the edge of their seat when they would trail of in a discussion. Barriss had been the one to pull that off this time, and if it weren't for the fact Ahsoka wanted to know, she would've frowned and glared.

Barriss on the other hand, bit her lip, eyes full of regret as she spoke up, her voice so soft it almost was as if she wasn't speaking at all.

"I...I do happen to like someone a lot. It's just a crush but...if you tell my Master I swear Ahsoka I'll." Barriss growled, the line of her lips now having them become a frown, though it looked like she was pouting instead.

Ahsoka sighed and crossed her fingers, placing them towards her heart, but Barriss stared at her like she had grown a fourth lekku and Ahsoka laughed.

"Don't you know what this means?" she asked the Mirilan girl, to which for a response recieved a head shaking for no.

"This means I'm crossing my heart, and when I do that it means I won't tell a secret." Ahsoka explained, and Barriss's mouth made an 'O' shape like Ahsoka had shown her the invention of sliced bread for the first time, and Barriss flushed at her dim-wittedness.

"Y-You know that clone commander I work with now?" Barriss began nervously, to which Ahsoka nodded.

"Gree, is it?" she replied, to which Barriss immediately nodded. The both of them leaned in, for Barriss to cup her ear at Ahsoka's lekku and she whispered, and Ahsoka gasped and looked with awe.

"That's so cute!" she squealed, though it was accidentaly a bit too high and Barriss jumped a bit from the pitch of Ahsoka's voice. Ahsoka noticed this and flushed, smiling softly once the mood of excitement and embarrassment between the two had passed.

There was a pause between the two before Barriss coughed and spoke up, though her eyes had noticed at the large window of her room and noticed how the first sun of Coruscant was starting to set. It set in for the mood, and suddenly the emotions between the two girl's friendship seemed warmed like the beautiful colors of the sky.

"That's the real beauty of Coruscant, Ahsoka." Barriss commented as she stared with a calm face that was at peace. Her lips formed a smile, and Ahsoka came to notice that and agreed.

"I never really noticed how pretty it looked." she whispered, and Barriss got to her feet and sat next to Ahsoka, now the girls closer to the window, and the sun bouncing off each other's faces, the both of them looking beautiful in their ways.

"Emotions open your eyes. The happier they are, the more beautiful things you see." Barriss explained, and Ahsoka stared mystified.

"Barriss...that was really beautiful." she said, and Barriss flushed.

"Thanks." but she then proceeded to raise a brow, and Ahsoka gulped, sensing suspicision of a question coming.

"So...who do you like?" she asked, and Ahsoka got up and ran out of Barriss's quarters.

"My secret to never tell!" Ahsoka had shouted as she escaped before Barriss could close the door, and the Mirilan growled. Sometimes Ahsoka could really be a kriffing pain for her, but her anger didn't last long as her com-link suddenly went off, and she answered it, a part of her hoping for someone.

"Barriss Offee speaking." she began professionally, hiding her anger rin case if it was her Master, Luminara Unduli, calling. Instead she heard a light, familiar chuckle that made Barriss's eyes light up with joy.

"You're so professional General er- I mean Barriss." Gree laughed, calling her on com-link. The Mirilan flushed, overjoyed by hearing her name being spoken by him. She had recently permitted him to call her by her name whenever he wished instead of 'General', and it was a bit difficult for Gree.

But it seemed he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Will I being seeing you tonight? You know, that's an order." Barriss teased as she questioned.

"I wouldn't miss this date for the Galaxy." he told her.

And Barriss swore the warm feeling inside of her could've out-heated all three suns of Coruscant.

**~X~**

**Aw...Barriss/Gree! I like B/Cody too, but this couple was here first and I couldn't help myself. Also, I love Ahsoka and Barriss friendship fics too, they're cute! (And yes, sometimes I've read couple fics about them when I am EXTREMELY bored. Don't blame me!)**

**Ha ha! And you all thought Ahsoka was gonna tell Barriss! XD**


	18. Gone

_**Author's Note: **__Oh God guys I am so sorry for dying! Three months with no updates- that must be horrifying for you all! :(_

* * *

_Seventeen: Gone_

In the twisted, unfamiliar memories of Mortis, the very nightmare to it that forever haunts young Ahsoka was the moment she ceased to exist.

It was only a few moments.

But in her mind it felt as though she were gone for a year.

To have left the world forever, to have died right there in cold blooded murder in the eyes of her own Master screaming in denial and fury, to die by this powerful spirit-like creature of the Dark Side, and with the Force furious and _knowing_ that this was not meant to be her time.

Collapsed upon the ground, eyes halfway opened and yellowed like the hideous Sith monster she swore she'd never become. Skin rotted in a strange, mysterious purplish color as though bruised, though of course not much harm had come to her physically as far as she could remember in between the blurs of fury and hatred- rather pointless emotions for such a random timing of now.

Sometimes, in the present days, Ahsoka tries to remind herself that that wasn't really her back there. That she was the forced prisoner pawn in a game that wasn't to her advantage, but the nightmares always seemed to return.

_Left alone in cold darkness, the shadows of pitch black night being her only sight. A little glowing soul lost forever, ceasing to exist, and failing to have made it through the waves of peace through the Force._

_Long forgotten within those quick moments, forced to watch in horror as her very world nearly seemed to crumble and shatter as she tried to scream with no longer a voice. _

_To see the very faces of her family and friends, those she had known for so long in the pieces of shattered glass that were of her broken world. _

_Anakin...Plo...Obi-Wan...Aayla...Barriss...Padmé..so many, many countless more._

_The face of Lux, eyeing her in the brief moment that they had meet, and the mix of colorful emotions found within one another form the very moment their hands had touched, as she could sense and would've likely predicted falling in love. The shadows trying to consume her rebellious attitude, with her crying and screaming, twisting and wrestling, to simply be free. To simply run to his welcoming arms and forever be safe in sleep._

_She hadn't even wanted to die. Not here. Not now. And certainly not ever._

_She couldn't live forever, but she didn't want to die at a moment that meant leaving Lux forever._

_But she was weakening, tiring, and her glowing hope was fading..._

_..All was lost..._

_...Forever..._

_Growing still...still..still.._

_Into nothing._

A glowing, bright bluish light forcing life within her, electrifying as though cold spirits of a hot glow touched her heart and forced her to life, an unexplainable force she had never witnessed before was bring her back to life.

Opening her gray blue eyes- no longer the hideous yellow ones, to find her normal body of no longer a mixed sickening purple orange hybrid, and in the relief of her Master's strong arms engulfing her in a hug of relief as she tensed for a brief moment, and then relaxened.

Her mind was faint, dizzy from the memories but the fierce, fighting will to live for the sake of her love to Lux. Nearly losing herself forever depiste her protests..and all that could be said was-

"Master? Wh-what happened?" she whispered, never more relieved to have the feeling of simply being _alive._

* * *

**Aw...I had it where as she tries to fight to live for Lux. Because c'mon people! We both know Ahsoka has a fighting will. She isn't just going to drop dead- well not mentally at least. I know she'll at least put up one helluva fight before letting anyone kill her.**


	19. Freedom

_Eighteen: Freedom_

* * *

"Ahsoka, if we're no different from one another, then why have our sides fight?" Lux questioned, though rather more or less it was a quiz. Both through his curiousity as to what her own answer would be, in comparison as to his opinion he had come to figure as a possible answer- or at least one of the most likely reason.

Ahsoka looked up, having been briefly focused on the HoloNet news reports about the war losses from a recent battle as she relaxened herself within the small complex that for safety's sake Ahsoka had helped Lux reach to within Coruscant a few months back, as she then stared.

"Well...I...I don't want to start a riot or anything but- for what I've always been told it was for freedom. For the safety of those in danger of the wrath of the Sep-" Ahsoka hesitantly decided not to finish that sentence.

"Because of the Sepratist. Right. I know. To your side, we're the bad guys. To my side, it's vice versa. But we all share the same common purpose, just with different opinions. And the same monsters..." Lux growled low under his breath, having the conversation turned suddenly dark at the very mentioning thought of Count Dooku- the man that by common sense Lux knew was the reason of his mother's unexpected death, more or less to his terms 'murder'.

"Do you think...that perhaps..there's a whole other side in between?" Ahsoka suggested, curious on the rather touchy subject as the Sepratist son stared, rather mortified as to how such a thought never entered his mind.

"It sounds...brilliant. To pull everyone's strings like some kind of a..."

"Puppet Master." both then finished the sentence, flushing a bit at that.

"Someone who'd have to go through a lot of schemes. Pffuit. I doubt it though- I mean, what would their point even be?" Lux then said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Yeah, the Jedi would've sensed that anyways." Ahsoka added in, giggling a bit as well.

"And with that warrior sabre of yours you'd jump in and kick some karking-"

Ahsoka pressed her lips to his.

"Watch your mouth. This might be the free side in the war, but a Jedi gal has got to do some discpline around here." she grinned.

"And I say your a dictator taking away my freedom rights." Lux pouted jokingly.

"A dictator hm? Isn't that what all women are?" Ahsoka teased, sitting next to him.

Lux paused, thinking of that for a moment before responding:

"No. Only you."

Grinning cheekily, it then faded as Ahsoka playfully smacked him.

* * *

**Ha ha! I love the rare cute chemistry of them joking around. XD**

**Oh Lux and Ahsoka...if only you knew how spot on you both were about the 'Puppet Master'- Palpatine..**


End file.
